1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery including an antenna assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged or discharged more than several times. Rechargeable batteries are classified into various types of batteries according to core materials related to charge/discharge and to its shape. Recently, a prismatic type lithium rechargeable battery has been widely used.
The lithium rechargeable battery has been widely applied in various fields because it has power supplying capacity like conventional manganese dry batteries and is reusable by allowing charging/discharging at least more than several ten times. Particularly, the lithium rechargeable battery is used as a main power source for notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, portable multimedia players, portable game players, and hybrid cars. The application fields of the rechargeable battery are also continuously increased because of its lightweight and relatively high capacitance.
With the development of portable and high-function electronic devices, the rechargeable battery installed in the portable electronic devices has been of small size and light weight so as to have portability and high functionality. In addition, the maintenance of the power supplying capacity of the rechargeable battery has become more important due to miniaturization and the light weight of the rechargeable battery.
In addition to basic functions as a battery, additional functions are being required for the rechargeable battery. The portable electronic devices have a spatial restriction to provide a certain space for installation of the rechargeable battery so as to ensure a power source. However, as the portable electronic devices become smaller, it is troublesome to implement every function in the remaining space excluding the installation space of the battery.